


Interview with Bradley James Cover Art

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Interviews, Other, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast
Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408
Kudos: 7





	Interview with Bradley James Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for our Interview with Bradley James. 

[Interview with Bradley James Podcast Episode](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/interview-with-bradley-james/)

[Transcript of the interview](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/bradley-james-interview-transcript-1/)

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
